Reincarnation
by WonderfulWonderfulFufu
Summary: And suddenly a thousand memories, true or false, beyond historical times towards the world of the fanatical - he could picture it. But he could never relive them. (short Giripan drabble)


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; text-align: center;"strongReincarnation/strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Do you believe in reincarnation?" the other asked one day, staring off into the vast canvas of sky and earth before them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"A warm breeze brushed past like a gentle caress against the cheek; the smaller man peered at his friend in a quick, fleeting glance – his lover's glimmering green eyes, framed by a mop of askew brown tuffs, to his broad shoulders and tan skin, to the white shirt ever so slyly wrapped around his frame like a statue - then he looked at the gentle waves again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He could see it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Long ago, through the eyes of two different people's locking eyes for the first time -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Through mythical eyes of a kitsune, unable to stop visiting the same house at night -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Through a prince's eyes lovingly grazing over his precious knight's physique -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Through a soldier unable to pull the trigger on what the world – his world – as calling an enemy -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Through a captain sacrificing everything to sail the seas with his strange, wonderful stowaway -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Through a high school student, a wave of first love overturning all sense of predispositioned thought and practice -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Through a simple man, holding the hand of his dying philosopher while simultaneously holding back his tears -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"- he could even, for a moment, picture two cats scurrying along dark alleys of a sleeping city and resting upon a moonlit rooftop -/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"- and suddenly a thousand memories, true or false, beyond historical times towards the world of the fanatical - he could picture it./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"But he could never relive them./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"His brown eyes found green ones, and suddenly he realized that if he could always think, grasp this concept of forever turning to see that someone by his side – despite the foolish, hopeless and rather childless idea – then…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He shook his head, but a flickering ghost of a smile betrayed him; silly, he could never find the words to describe what that would mean, and he didn't quite want to anyway, so instead he covered his lips with the sleeve of his yukata as though to veil his pounding heart and gleaming eyes. How that man always somehow did this to him – he coughed, hiding his tinted cheeks./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Tell me more."/p 


End file.
